


I missed you

by MomoChiin



Series: Krisei One-shots [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, Fluff, Kris is male, M/M, Maybe no angst at all, One Shot, Ralsei is a fluffy boy, fluffly, little angst, must protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoChiin/pseuds/MomoChiin
Summary: A certain human missed a certain fluffy goat.Maybe a little too much?





	I missed you

Kris couldn't sleep that night. He stared at the roof, wishing to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about that crazy adventure. He couldn't stop thinking about all the friends he made. He couldn't stop thinking about Ralsei.  
Oh, the fluffy and kind goat, how could he not miss him? He was just so patient, so nice, and so... So beautiful.  
Kris wanted to see him again soon. The only thought made him smile a bit. He isn't someone to smile, or to express his emotions in general, even though everyone knew what he was thinking. But Ralsei; Ralsei knew him so well. It's like they were born to meet (and if they thought about the prophecy, it was kinda true).  
It was stupid to think he was in love; he met the guy less than a day ago. But the time he spent with the goat boy felt longer; like days, weeks, months, maybe even years, and not just a few hours.  
Kris sighed. He tried to sleep again. After all, he did have classes tomorrow.

 

—Hey, dude, wait for me! — Kris heard behind him, but he didn't pay attention; every second that was spent without Ralsei, wasn't a worth second-. Come on! Since when are you someone who walks fast?!  
Behind him was a purple monster, with brown hair and a pissed yet funny face. Susie didn't like being the one behind, and oh, Kris knew that well.  
—Why are you in such of a rush? We just have to go to the closet, you freak-She said, once they reached the supply closet door—. The portal won't go anywhere.  
Kris didn't listen. He just wanted to go back.  
He opened the door and entered with Susie, and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited some more.  
But nothing happened.  
-Uh? But... The place is dark, just like yesterday! — Susie said, both shocked and pissed. —Come on, maybe we should go further! — As she said that, she started walking. But Kris couldn't follow her since she walked right into a wall, cussing.  
-Holy fuck! What the hell, man?!  
Kris searched for the light switch. Once he found it, he also found the same, boring and normal supply room.  
No adventure.  
No Ralsei.  
-Fucking damn it! This can't be happening! We have to go back! — Susie expressed Kris's thoughts. Angry, Susie started to beat, touch, and break everything she could, but anything worked. They still were in the supply room.  
Kris was shocked, even if his face didn't show it. He didn't know what to do, but to see Susie getting angrier and angrier.  
They couldn't stay long, because a teacher came because all the noise and made them leave for the day, not before telling Ms. Toriel.  
Susie didn't want to talk to Kris at the moment. She angrily said a 'goodbye' and then left. Kris only waved, even though Susie couldn't see him. He went home. He didn't want to wait for his mother angry glare.  
He had to think about a way of going back to Ralsei.

 

Weeks passed, and anything seemed to work.  
The supply closet, normal classrooms, and even almost beating the teachers (Susie's idea, of course). Nothing worked. They couldn't go back. They didn't know how.  
Susie started to lose hope. Which every day that passed, without luck, she started to think that everything was just a weird illusion that her and Kris shared, and nothing else.  
So after 3 weeks of trying, she just lost hope and stopped trying. He didn't mind.

But he refused to lose hope. He needed to go back. He needed to go back to Ralsei, no matter what.

 

Two months passed. Kris was more and more desperate. Nothing seemed to work. And he missed Ralsei more and more while the days passed.  
No offense, Susie was a great friend. While he was not panicking about the dark world, they did spent a good time, goofing around, having fun, eating junk food or just being together.  
But she couldn't replace Ralsei. He needed Ralsei.  
He went to the supply closet again. He waited outside before opening the door. Wishing, hoping, praying that this time, it would work. That this time, he would go back. That this time, he could see his cute and fluffy boy. That this time, it would work. He wished and wished, he prayed and prayed, until he realized with how much force he has been closing his eyes. He was scared.  
But he couldn't lose hope.  
He took a big breath, and went in with his eyes once again closed.

Kris closed the door behind him. He was afraid. He didn't want to find the same (and broken thanks to Susie) supply room.  
But he had to. He opened his eyes.  
For a second, he thought he didn't. All was black. He blinked, and feel a big rush of emotions.  
Relief, happiness, anxiety.  
He started to run until he felt no floor and started falling down. He was so glad it worked.

But he wasn't glad with the fall.

He felt a sharp pain in his head once he arrived. It was just floor, after all. But he didn't mind. He smiled, big and bright. He jumped to his feet (tough it wasn't for the best, because, damn, his head hurts as hell), and ran as fast as he could to the castle. His castle.  
He didn't say hi to anyone. He would later. He has his priorities in order, and Ralsei was first at the moment. Or maybe forever.  
He arrived to the castle. Tired and hurting, but arrived. Finally, arrived.  
He smiled once again. Trembling, he knocked the big door once. And twice. And even a third time, with force.  
—Coming! — He heard. He smiled even more. He knew that voice well. He missed that voice so much. He wanted to see him so badly. Just a second away. The door opened—. Sorry there, I was kind of bus...  
The monster couldn't find the sentence. They stood there; Kris smiling (pretty creepy), and Ralsei shocked.  
—K-Kris?!— Ralsei exclaimed, finally going back to Earth—. I thought... I thought you wouldn't come back! I thought you didn't want to see us again, I, I-!  
Ralsei stopped there, since Kris hugged him with so much emotion that they almost fell to the ground. He was just so happy, he couldn't help it.  
Ralsei hugged back, smiling kindly, and blushing a little.

—I missed you too, Kris.


End file.
